An Interesting Sleepover
by Dawn Ruthless
Summary: When Tanith comes for a sleepover, Valkyrie has to prepare for all kinds of mischief. Never thought i would write a fanfic but here it is. Enjoy. any tips and ideas welcome.
1. Sleepover

Val's Pov

(Valkyrie is 17 in this story)

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"VAL!" the voice on the other end squealed. Valkyrie smiled and held the phone away from her ear so that she didn't go deaf. Tanith was definitely up to something, Tanith hardly ever called, preferring to simply turn up outside Gordon's house when she wanted to see her. The fact that she had called instead raised many questions.

"Hey Tanith, what's up?" There was an evil laugh on the end of the phone. Valkyrie was amused and worried at the same time. She knew that laugh.

"Guess what?"

"This doesn't sound good." Tanith ignored here and continued speaking.

"Skulduggery is away for the weekend and we are going to have a sleepover!" She squealed.

"Um, okay…but if that's all, why are you giving me your creepy laugh?"

"You'll see, I'll be there in a little over an hour," then she hung up.

_Uh oh. _Valkyrie knew Tanith's idea of a sleepover was always a bit extreme, but Tanith's laugh and responses didn't raise a great deal of faith in Valkyrie and she knew Tanith had something planned. _Owell, no one can stop Tanith when she wants something, so I may as well get ready. _She went upstairs and pulled out her stash of money from under the draw in the study desk and drove to the shops. _Haha, such good timing in getting my license._ Valkyrie drove up to the shops and bought a ton of lollies and chocolate. The two girls went through them like locusts. _ Shit!_ Valkyrie just remembered that she had thrown away her old pajamas because they had gotten too small. With another curse, she paid for the food and ran out of the shops. She then drove her car to the closest clothes shop se could find and looked at her watch. _Only 40 minutes left. Crap! _After looking around for 25 minutes she found some pajamas that she liked and went straight up to the counter and bought them. There was not enough time to try them on. She hoped they would fit. She got to Gordon's with 8 minutes to spare, only to find Tanith's bike already in driveway. _Shit, she's early…and I really have to cut down on the swearing. _She grabbed the bags and ran inside, where Tanith was already making herself at home. As usual. She looked over to see an amused Valkyrie in the doorway, holding huge bags of food in her right hand and another bag in her left. Valkyrie knew what was coming next and braced herself.

'VAL!" Tanith squealed so loud that Valkyrie winced and wished she could cover her ears. All of a sudden a huge weight rammed into Valkyrie and she staggered and dropped her bags. She looked up and laughed. Tanith was gripping her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe…Tanith." She managed to force out.

"Oh right, sorry", Tanith let go and stepped back. That was when Valkyrie saw the mischievous smile that went with the evil laugh and she remembered her worries about Tanith's plans. Although now that she thought about it, she wasn't worried anymore. The sneaky, troublesome that came out when she was with Tanith surfaced, and she found herself eager to find out what Tanith had in store.

"So, what are we doing tonight Tanith." She asked.

"Not now" she explained. "Later." But she couldn't hold in her grin, and Valkyrie's worries came up all over again.


	2. Truth or Dare?

Tanith's Pov

"Okay Tanith, truth or dare?" Valkyrie asked with a wicked grin.

Tanith bit her lip and thought hard. She knew Val would make the most of either choice, and there was one question she really didn't want Val to ask her. She hesitated for one second further. "Dare." Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I dare you to call Ghastly, using _your _phone and tell him how sexy he looks and to come visit you and then hang up on him." Val could not wipe that smile of her face.

"What!" I screamed. "He'll kill me, or at least look at me funny when I see him next!"

"He won't even know it's you. Just speak in a random accent then hang up straight after and there is no way he can connect it to you. Or is the great, ass kicking Tanith Low afraid of getting funny looks?"

"Ugh, Okay! But if he does find out, I'm telling him it was you."

"Whatever, Tanith."

Valkyrie's Pov

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" The voice answered from the other end of the phone. "What could you possibly want at this hour?"

"Hey, baby, have I ever told you just how sexy you look, cause you really are" Tanith said in an Irish accent. _Wow, she actually sounds like she means it, I will have to look into this._

"_**Who is this?"**_ Ghastly asked.

"I'm really bored and lonely tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place and have some _fun._ Valkyrie knew that the way Tanith was saying fun would have made Ghastly blush a deep red.

"_**Tell me who you are right now!" **_ He yelled.

By now Valkyrie was on the floor clutching her stomach and holding her hand over her mouth, trying to stop the hysterical laugh trying to come out of her mouth. Even Tanith cracked a smile and although she had completed the dare and could hang up now, in a fit of bravery and Tanithness, she kept speaking.

"I'm your dream honey, and I really want to see you." Now Tanith too was holding in hysterical giggles. And being preoccupied by holding in her laughter, she had accidently dropped the Irish accent without realizing it. Tanith looked at Valkyrie and Valkyrie looked at Tanith, and seeing each other in the same position as themselves pushed them over the edge. They burst out laughing. Then shut up almost instantly, hoping Ghastly wouldn't hang up on them. There was silence on the other end of the phone, then a small chuckle that the girls almost missed hearing.

"_**I would really love to, I mean it, but I have obligations at the moment. He said but I'd love to hang out tomorrow." **_He said. The smiles on the two girls faces instantly dropped. Tanith was confused and looked at Valkyrie, who shrugged and gestured at her to continue.

"Uh, sure babe, see you then." She said and hung up, still not realizing she had continued talking in her normal voice. However, Valkyrie had she went pale as a ghost.

"Tanith, do you realize what you did!" she cried.

"No, wh-" then Tanith _did _remember what she did and went even paler then Valkyrie, then went slightly less tense after a second and a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"No it's okay Valkyrie, strange as it was, he agreed and didn't tell me off, which means he must not have recognized my voice.

"_Or" _Valkyrie said "he might have realized it was you and played along, to turn the joke on you."

"Shit! Oh man, I didn't think of that" she had gone even paler than before.

Now it was Valkyrie who got the evil smile on her face as she said "or maybe he likes you and did wanted to come over and um…have fun." Now she was on the floor, not bothering to hide the hysteria anymore. Tanith glared at her.

"That is not funny Valkyrie Cain." She said, pouting.

_Oh yes it is. _

Then the phone rang. Tanith froze. Valkyrie grinned and with an evil smile, gestured for Tanith to pick up the phone.

"You pick it up!" Tanith said frantically.

"Oh no, it's your responsibility to answer it _babe"_ she said in a bad imitation of Tanith's voice. Tanith gave he a dirty glare and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said, her voice cracking.

"_**Hey Tanith, it's Ghastly, I need you guys to come in and help me pick the style for the dress I'm making for my date tomorrow?" **_

"You have a date?" Tanith asked, her face sad. Valkyrie added it to her list of _coincidences._

_**I hopefully will when I ask her, but she is so beautiful and mischievous, I'm not sure what she will say, but I want the dress made just in case."**_

Valkyrie knew Tanith wouldn't want to go because her face was likely to give her away.

"Um Ghastly, I'm actually-" She managed to say before Ghastly interrupted.

"_**Thanks a bunch Tanith, bye."**_ He said and hung up.

Tanith's Pov

_Shit, shit, shit, what am I going to do? _Tanith thought frantically as she raced down Ghastly's street with Valkyrie arms wrapped around her waist so she didn't fall of Tanith's motorbike.

"Just be calm" Valkyrie said.

_Calm, yeah right._

Valkyrie knocked on Ghastly's door, as Tanith was too scared to do it.

"Hey guys, come on in," he said as he opened the door. He seemed nervous for some reason. The two girls walked into his shop and sat down on the couch as Ghastly brought out some material. Val and Tanith looked through the clothes. Brown leather tunic, a pair of pants pants and long coat. Tanith snorted.

"Copy cat, this looks like something I would wear, though you have to admit it, your date has good taste.

"That she does" Ghastly replied.

"But she still needs to find her own clothes to wear, we can't have another person walking around looking like me." Tanith rolled her eyes.

"But she is you." Ghastly said. It took Tanith a second to realize what he was saying, and then her jaw dropped. Ghastly continued.

"So what do you say Tanith? Will you come on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Of course" Tanith whispered. Valkyrie grinned. They were so cute.

As the girls were walking out the door, Ghastly couldn't help calling out.

"Tanith?"

"Yes" she asked, her smile wide. Ghastly grinned.

"Do you really think I'm sexy?"


	3. And?

"Okay Tanith, we have played a very interesting truth or dare, and you now have a date. I think it's time for you to tell me what your evil plan was." Valkyrie was starting to lose her patience over Tanith's secrecy. She hated being left out of the loop.

"Haha, calm down Val, I just wanted to tell you just before so that my _evil plan, _wouldn't grow old before we even started it." Tanith managed to hold in her laughter but couldn't hide the smug grin stretching across her face.

"I swear Tanith-"

"Fine! In about 20 minutes we are going out-"

"And…?" Valkyrie urged, her eyes taking on a wicked glint.

"And…we are going to give Fletcher a very nasty surprise"

**I'm not sure what they are going to do to Fletcher yet, so if anyone has any ideas, please let me know**


	4. A surprise

Tanith's Pov

"Nasty surprise?" Valkyrie asked, raising her eyebrow. "And why do you want to surprise Fletcher may I ask?"

"No reason…"She answered to fast. "It's just really fun to play tricks on Fletcher."

"Oh, so it's got nothing at all to do with the fact that he stole your sword and put cake in your hair?" Valkyrie smirked and then tightened her lips against her laughter.

"Of course not!" Tanith protested. She caught Val's disbelieving look. "Okay, maybe a little bit, but it's for fun too!" She protested.

"Whatever, and you're right, this will be very fun. May I ask what you have in mind?" Tanith knew that although she was over 80 years old, she still acted like a four year old and could come up with some very interesting tricks. Tanith also knew that Valkyrie was one of the people who enjoyed this side of her, especially since she was normally helping Tanith carry out her fun plans instead of being the victim of them. And Tanith would not let her down. _Haha, Val will never underestimate me after this. And she probably won't be too keen to follow his example either._

"Well, first of all we need to get some help from China."

Fletcher's Pov

Fletcher frowned. _What was that? _He could have sworn he heard someone moving outside. _Much too big too be a kitten. Maybe it was a big dog! _Fletcher didn't like big dogs; he preferred little things…like butterflies. _Calm down Fletcher, it's just your imagination. You are too good looking for anyone to hurt. Go back to sleep. _So he did.

China's Pov

"I still don't know why I'm doing this, it is very undignified." _Not to mention odd and stalkerish. I can't believe- Wait, did I just say stalkerish? I'm spending too much time around Valkyrie and Fletcher. Thank god I have hardly even seen Caelan. _China was pulled out of her reverie but the snickering of Tanith and Valkyrie as Tanith twisted her hand in front of the lock and opened the door. They all crept into the apartment. _Ugh creeping, so embarrassing. _China was once again reminded of what she was doing as they walked into another room and Tanith gestured to her.

"Okay, China, do your stuff." China rolled her eyes and pulled out her symbol needle and started to work on binding the room while Tanith pulled Valkyrie into the bathroom.

Valkyrie's Pov

"Why does it have to be me?" Valkyrie whined.

"Because you're so preeeetty" Tanith answered sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny. Besides you're prettier than me so you should be the one to do it. And China can make him fall in love with him without saying a word" Valkyrie answered smugly.

"But China is vehemently opposed to doing it and you suck at doing other people's make-up so that means I have to do your make-up and you have to be the one to lure Fletcher into the bound room."

"But can't we just push him in- wait vehemently? That's an awfully big word, even for someone over 70 years old"

"Actually, it's not, "She replied. "It's fairly standard. Also I'm over 80 years old."

Valkyrie frowned. _Whoa, Déjà vu. _

"Hey, that's my line!" Valkyrie called out so suddenly that Tanith cursed and dropped the eyeliner.

"Jesus Val!"

"Ha, maybe I should just keep doing that and you won't be able to put that crap all over my face." Valkyrie said smugly.

"Actually, Val that won't work-" Tanith picked up the eyeliner and quickly put it around Valkyrie's right eye before she could react and then pulled back. "-Because I am already done." She said triumphantly.

Valkyrie frowned again and looked in the mirror. _Holy crap, she's good. _Apart from that last bit of eyeliner, Tanith had managed to completely do Valkyrie's make-up without her noticing. And although Valkyrie hated the role she was playing that needed the make-up, she had to admit she looked pretty good.

"Wow"

"I know I'm awesome." Tanith answered with a smirk.

"Shit, you sound like Fletcher!" Valkyrie said, quickly settling the score.

"Whatever, let's go see if China's done."

Fletcher's Pov

Fletcher woke again. This time, he knew he heard a sound. He tried to get out of bed silently, but Fletcher being Fletcher, he bumped into his bedside table and let out a loud curse. The noise outside stopped. He frowned and moved towards the door. _I could always teleport away…but then Valkyrie would hit me and call me a girl. _The next thing he knew the door was opening and Valkyrie stepped in. _Speak of the devil… _Then Fletcher looked at her better and gasped. _Holy shit, she's hot! _Tanith had done an amazing job on Valkyrie's make-up. She had put pale foundation on her to contrast perfectly with the black eyeliner and mascara as well as the red lip-gloss. Fletcher was putty in her hands.

"Come on Fletch, I have a surprise for you right through this door." She said in a really seductive voice, urging Fletcher to follow her into the other room. Although to be honest, she didn't seem too comfortable.

"I'm dreaming." He said but he didn't close his eyes or try to wake-up. He was enjoying himself too much.

"Not quite, although I can be your dream. All you have to do is walk through this door." She said, gaining confidence.

"Okay." He said simply and walked through the door. The first thing he noticed was that there were two other people in the room. One calm and collected, who was sitting on the couch. And another, eager and standing, with an evil glint in her eyes. Fletcher was confused.

"China? Tanith?" _Wow, three beautiful women, in my house, in the middle of the night. _Fletcher idea's got a bit carried away there, so we won't repeat them.

The next thing Fletcher noticed was the low ebb of his magic, which worried him. He only just realized this when a very well muscled body pounced on him and pushed him to the ground. _Ow! What was that for? _It was only after this that Fletcher finally started to get suspicious. Suspicions that were confirmed when Tanith stepped forward holding a pink fluffy dress.

Both Tanith and Valkyrie were cackling madly as they dressed Fletcher in the…may I say _very_ girly outfit. China was too dignified to show such childish displays, but even she couldn't help the small smile that showed on her face. Valkyrie was wincing just looking at the dress, Tanith noted with delight. At first, Fletcher had tried to teleport away, only to remember that his magic was bound. So he had tried to run. But he was no match for the two girls and they had caught him before he had gone two steps and tackled him down easily. But he continued to struggle uselessly as Tanith held him down and Valkyrie dressed him. I should probably mention that Tanith had also convinced China to film the whole thing, much to Fletcher chagrin.

When they finally finished dressing him and covering his face with make-up (Tanith's idea) he sighed in relief that it was over. Or so he thought. Valkyrie swapped places with Tanith; tying Fletcher to a chair while Tanith left the room. Fletcher stared at the door where she left. Not 30 seconds later, Tanith came back in. Fletcher screamed so loud he woke up the entire apartment building. In Tanith's hand were scissors and a razor.

Tanith's Pov

_Now this is fun! _Tanith was grinning so madly when she walked back in that even Valkyrie stepped back a pace. Tanith stepped forward and was about to snip of a huge chunk of hair when Tanith noticed something. She stepped back and walked over, her faces shining with joy that quickly turned to fury. _My baby! _

"Ah, I missed you." Tanith could see that Val was looking worried as Tanith has stepped into the shadow and Val couldn't see who she was talking to. So Tanith stepped back into the light and Val rolled her eyes. In Tanith's hand, was her sword. _This will work much better._ Tanith stepped back up to Fletcher and held the sword to Fletcher's neck -who had frozen in horror. Tanith grinned evilly and brought the sword forward. She laughed at the expression on Fletcher's face and her eyes looked half mad.

Fletcher's Pov

Fletcher closed his eyes as the sword got closer…and went over his head. He had never known Tanith to miss what she was aiming for. Wait…over his head? _NO!_ Fletcher gasped in horror and tried to put his hands to hid hair, only to remember that they were tied behind him. Instead he looked to his side and saw the big lump of golden hair by his side. There was so much hair gel in it that the hair had come off in a big lump instead of separating once they were out of his head. Tears came to his eyes. His beautiful hair! The rest of the experience was spent in utter terror as Tanith sliced off more and more of his hair, eventually having to revert to the razor -much to her dismay- as his hair had gotten to short for her to continue using her sword. When she was done, she stepped back and looked at satisfaction at Fletcher, wearing a dress, make-up and most definitely…bald. Tears poured down his face.

Skulduggery's Pov

Valkyrie had called everyone over to Gordon's house for an important meeting. _Since when has there been an important meeting that I don't know about? _He thought grumpily. Even so, he went around and collected Ghastly, Bliss, Wreath, Shudder, and even Caelan and scapegrace -who Valkyrie insisted on bringing- and brought them to Gordon's mansion. Everyone got out of the car and headed up to the door. Skulduggery stepped up on the threshold and banged on the door. To his concern, he heard hysterical laughing on the other side and superstitiously gathered flames in his hand. The door opened only to Valkyrie and China.

"Where's Tanith?" Ghastly asked. Of course. Valkyrie smirked at him.

"Out back, she'll be out in a minute."

"O…kay."

They all stepped inside and seven sets of eyebrows rose simultaneously. In the middle of the largest lounge room was a long red carpet, surrounded by seats for them all.

"Please be seated gentlemen, we have a wonderful show for you tonight." She said, looking extremely amused. And it was indeed still nighttime, of which bothered the few guests that actually slept. Skulduggery looked at the clock to find it was only 2am.

"What's this about, Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked, putting all of his authority in his voice. Valkyrie ignored it.

"You'll see." She said and then left.

Skulduggery sighed and gave up, falling into his seat, gesturing for the others to do the same. They obliged. When everyone was seated they were startled to hear dramatic music coming from the very expensive music system. But that was forgotten when Fletcher walked through the door, followed close behind by Tanith who was urging him forward by means of a sword pressed to his neck.

Everyone gasped as they beheld Fletcher, everything was silent for a moment, everyone stunned. Then they almost brought the walls down as everyone started roaring with laughter.

"Dear God!" Said Caelan.

"Interesting" Shudder murmured with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh…" That was Bliss.

"That's my girl" Ghastly said. Referring to Tanith's habit of making the most of her revenge plots.

"Dear Jesus!" Wreath.

"I don't know when people started writing to God and Jesus, but I see everyone else's amazingly short reactions. This is indeed a extremely humorous sight." Skulduggery obviously.

Scapegrace just sat there, gaping mouth opening and closing like a startled fish.

Tanith and Val grinned in delight at their audience's expressions and Fletcher collapsed on the ground crying again. Skulduggery shook his head in sorrow.

"It's going to be a sad day when his hair grows back, and you will have to let him out of that dress soon."

"But we will always have this!" Val said in triumph, holding up China's camera, which she swiftly plugged into the huge flat screen TV. The group started roaring with laughter again, this time so hard that many fell off their seats including Skulduggery. Unnoticed by them, Valkyrie had her own camera out and was watching their humiliation as they tried to get back in their seats before anyone noticed that they had fallen off. This video was showed right after Tanith's causing everyone to blush in embarrassment. _Well, I wouldn't want to get on Tanith's _or _Valkyrie's bad side._


	5. Ice Cold

Valkyrie's Pov

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when Valkyrie was woken by the sound of a phone ringing in the other room. She groaned and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" she grumbled. The voice on the other end laughed.

"You sound like you just woke up Steph! What did you do last night?" It was her mother.

"Oh, uh nothing much, just had a friend stay over." She mumbled quickly.

"It must have been a late night, you promised me you wouldn't have any parties if I let you move out early!" she scolded.

"It wasn't a party mum we just stayed up late talking about you know, boys and stuff…"

"You've given me that excuse before."

"Oh right. Anyway, why did you call?"

"I just wanted to tell you that me, Amber and your father are going away for the week so you can't visit like you planned, I'm really sorry." she said remorsefully.

"It's really okay mum, I have to help my friend pick out clothes for her da-" Valkyrie was a bit slow to realize that she shouldn't tell her mum about Tanith's date, as it would result in her asking questions about Valkyrie's own love life.

"Was the word you about to use 'date' by any chance?" She giggled. The sound was so unexpected that Valkyrie almost dropped the phone. Out of the corner of her eye, Valkyrie saw Tanith roll over and groan, making Valkyrie jump, then an idea came to her.

"Uh, mum, I've got to go, Tanith's awake, but I'll call you, okay?" She said quickly.

"Okay Stephy. Bye honey."

"Bye mum." As soon as her mother hung up, Valkyrie raced into the kitchen and grabbed a big mixing bowl and filled it with cold water. Thus armed, she crept back into the living room, where Tanith had was still lying down, though she now had a pillow over her head to keep the light out. Valkyrie crept up beside her and in one fluid movement, pulled the pillow off Tanith and poured the bowl of water over her head. Tanith screamed and was up faster than a snake. The first thing Val saw was Tanith's face, which still looked asleep apart from the wide, shocked eyes. Tanith's hair was in a huge mess around her head, partly from sleeping and mostly from the water. The second thing she noticed was the sword that Tanith had already picked up as she flew out of bed. And last but certainly not least, was that Tanith's shock face had turned into one of rage. She saw Valkyrie with the bowl that clearly marked her out as the culprit and she dropped her sword. Valkyrie sighed in relief. That was…until she saw the death glare Tanith sent her. The next thing she knew, she was being pounced on by a woman even more heavily muscled than she was. Valkyrie cried out and crashed to the ground and she was only just in time to see the punch Tanith sent her way. Val rolled over and Tanith's hand flew into the ground.

"OW!" Tanith screamed. Then she once again turned to Valkyrie. "NO-ONE _**EVER **_wakes me up…especially by pouring WATER ALL OVER ME!" Valkyrie was beginning to see that her prank had been a very bad idea.

"Please don't kill me!" she begged. Tanith opened her mouth when a wicked glint came into her eyes.

"You're right." She said in sugar sweet voice. "I shouldn't have tried to hit you, I overreacted. I'm very sorry Val" Valkyrie thought it better to remain silent.

The phone rang again.

"Geez someone's popular today." Tanith muttered. Valkyrie ignored her and answered the phone. Remembering her mother's reaction, Valkyrie purposely tried to make her voice brighter.

"Hello?"

"Someone sounds chipper." The voice said wryly. "I have some errands to run, so you can have today and tomorrow off work." Skulduggery obviously, and by the sound of his voice, he didn't seem to like the idea that Valkyrie got free time while he had to work.

"Sure!" Valkyrie didn't have to fake cheerfulness now. "But where are you going?"

"Oh, nowhere important, I just have to go see China for some um…research." He sounded shifty and Valkyrie raised her eyebrow but let it past.

"O…kay." Well, in that case, I've gotta run. I need to organize Tanith for her date."

At this Tanith, who had previously gone back to lying on the couch – with the ever-present pillow over her head of course – bolted upright and swore.

"Shit! I forgot about that! Mother f-"

"Valkyrie could you please tell Tanith that that is very bad language for a lady." Skulduggery said mildly.

"Tanith's may be female-but she ain't no lady." Valkyrie answered with a grin.

"Too true, but pass the message on anyway" he urged.

"Tanith is over 80 years old, she can swear if she wants to."

"Yes, but she will pass that language on to you." He scolded.

"Geez, you sound like my mum, besides I was swearing long before I met Tanith. Also I think this conversation has gone on way too long for something so unimportant. Bye Skulduggery." Then she hung up.

Valkyrie turned away from the wall only to find Tanith madly rushing around, grabbing her hairbrush, toothbrush and some clothes to wear. She looked at them in disgust.

"I can't wear these on a date! What am I supposed to wear!" she wailed.

"Shh, calm down Tanith, Ghastly made you clothes remember?"

"Oh yes, that he did." She remembered with relief. "Let's go pick them up then, shall we?"

After they had brought everything back – Valkyrie had made Tanith get ready at her house so she could help out – Tanith went into the bathroom to change into her clothes that were similar to what she normally wears but a bit dressier. Valkyrie groaned and lay down on her bed. Last night may have been fun, but it still took a lot out of her. She closed her eyes and rested while Tanith was getting ready. After about 20 minutes she frowned, what was taking Tanith so long?

"Tanith?" She called in the general direction of the bathroom – she couldn't be bothered lifting her head. "What's taking you so long? You haven't got Ghastly in there do you?" Valkyrie said with a grin.

"No I do not, thank you very much." Tanith's voice was so close behind her that Valkyrie jumped half a foot in the air before turning around – right into a massive bucket of ice cold water…

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL TANITH"

"Come of it Val, you started it." She sang, oh so smug.

"I…am…going…to…KILL…YOU…_TANITH…LOW_!"

"Well that's a bit hypocritical, after all, you poured water over me when I was asleep." She replied ever so calm.

"How can you remain CALM, I am being serious when I say I am GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"HA, like you could best me in a fight, Val. Now are we going sit here arguing all day or are you going to do my make-up?" She asked.

"Fine" Val was calm now, talk about mood swings. "But I thought you said I sucked at make-up?" Valkyrie said with a smirk. Tanith smirked back.

"I lied, I just didn't want to be the one having to act sexy to Fletcher." Valkyrie looked about ready to scream again, but then took a breath and calmed down.

"I will kill you later, right now you are going to sit down." And with that, she grabbed Tanith's shoulders and pushed her into a chair. For the next hour Valkyrie worked with Tanith's make-up and even some of her own before moving on to her hair. This didn't take long however, as she just left it down with a bit of glitter.

At 7.00pm Ghastly turned up looking self-conscious in a black suit and his façade tattoos up. He held his hand out to Tanith and she took it blissfully. But then Tanith frowned.

"What is it?" He asked anxiously, thinking he had forgotten something vital.

Tanith didn't answer but stepped forward and started undoing Ghastly's buttons.

"What are you doing?" He asked panicked, but didn't try to move away or grab Tanith's hands.

"Tanith not out here please, what if Skulduggery drove past?" Valkyrie said slyly.

Tanith ignored her too. Once she had reached the third button she slid he hands inside his shirt and up to his collarbones, where she presses against the bone. Ghastly's façade slipped away and Tanith grabbed his hands again.

"That's better." She said and they started walking toward the car, ignoring the catcalls coming from behind them.


	6. Pinned

Valkyrie's Pov

Tanith didn't come back that night and at first I was worried, only to realize that she might have been too tired after the date, and the two of us certainly don't have relaxing sleepovers, so yeah…When I woke up in the morning, I just sat in bed for a while I got hungry and went into the kitchen to fix myself a snack. When I stepped past the lounge room I froze in surprise. Tanith was snoring on the couch but she was still in her leathers. That's got to be just a tad uncomfortable. I went up to her and remembering our previous encounters, nudged her gently and jumped back. She didn't move. I nudged her again, harder this time and before I realized what was happening, a fist was flying toward me and hit me in the stomach. I shrieked and doubled over while Tanith got up and looked around groggily. She focused on me and glared.

"Do you really want to go through this again Valkyrie Cain?"

I gasped and managed to get a sentence in through the pain.

"Was…just…going to…tell…you to…get…changed!"

Tanith looked down and realized that she was still dressed and looked at me apologetically.

"Oh, sorry Val. Good idea."

"Oh…really?" I said sarcastically, still gasping.

Tanith got up and headed into the kitchen. I heard the freezer open and close, then Tanith stepped back in and handed me an ice pack. She went upstairs without waiting for a thank-you and came back down showered and changed. There were huge bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept at all last night and she practically dragged herself around the house.

"Jesus Tanith, what did you guys do last night?"

"I don't think you want me to tell you that." She said slyly.

I opened my mouth to say something and then realized what she meant.

"_Oh! _I get it." I grinned. Tanith muttered and raised her eyes to heaven.

"Congratulations." She muttered.

I sat outside by myself sulking, Tanith had gone back to sleep and I was so bored. Skulduggery was still on his 'errands' and I would be guessing that Ghastly was just as tired as Tanith was. Despite myself, I grinned. I pulled out my phone and browsed through the contacts on it. There was only Tanith, Skulduggery, Ghastly, China, and Fletcher. I didn't even think about China, because I secretly think that that is actually where Skulduggery went, hehehe. I groaned and called the remaining number, and they picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fletch. Tanith's asleep and I'm bored. Want to come over?"

"Valkyrie, last time I saw you, you shaved me bald and put me in a dress, and you want me to hang out with you?"

"Hey! I got a video of the others falling off their chairs, so it wasn't just you."

"Yeah, cause falling off a chair is so much more embarrassing than looking like a bald woman."

"Please, Fletcher?" He was silent for a minute then I heard a manic laugh, which he tried to hide by putting his hand on the mouthpiece.

"You know what Val, I forgive you, and I'll be there soon." I was confused but relieved. He was there half a second later and I just a foot in the air and hit him.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Sorry, you know not to sneak up on me. I hit people almost fast as Tanith does when you wake her up." Fletcher winced.

"God, I hate that."  
>"Yeah, I got a nice elbow to the gut this morning."<p>

"Ow."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Yep."

"We should probably stop now." Fletcher said.

"Maybe." I grinned at him. Then I noticed something. I frowned as I beheld his head. "How did you get your hair back." And sure enough, Fletcher had all his hair back, big and spiky as always.

"I seemed Guild didn't want me walking around the Sanctuary like this and he got someone to work on a cure. It took them all night but it was so worth it."

"Damn." I muttered without conviction. It may have been fun to shave his head but it was disturbing to see a bald Fletcher.

I heard Tanith stirring inside. Typical. I headed in with Fletcher following on my heels and saw Tanith pouring herself a cup of coffee. She saw Fletcher standing next to me and smirked.

"Shut up, Tanith unless you want me to tell Fletcher _why_ you only just got out of bed." I threatened. She scowled but kept her mouth shut.

"I'm going to have a shower." She announced and headed upstairs.

"Good to know!" I shouted up after her. As you might have guessed, she ignored me.

Me and Fletcher talked about inconsequential things for the next 40 minutes or so, including muffins, bubblegum, pillows, jellybeans and how much they hated the black ones. We only stopped when we heard the shower turn off. Fletcher got up and I frowned at him.

"I just have to talk to Tanith for a minute." He explained. I raised my eyebrows.

"Good luck with that." I said and he grimaced.

Fletcher walked upstairs and into the bedroom connected to the bathroom. I waited downstairs and listened carefully, not that I needed to. I heard a scream, a thump and a muffled ow!

"I'm not looking!" I heard Fletcher yell.

"Pervert!" Tanith screamed at the top of her lungs. I chuckled.

"Wait I-" I heard him speaking but I couldn't make out the words and Tanith stopped screaming and instead heard insane laughter. I got up, worried for Fletcher when he teleported next to me, laughing as well.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" He said, eyes too innocent. I didn't trust them.

All three of us were outside playing tag when I suddenly felt someone slam into me from behind. They weren't very strong and I went to shove them off when a _much_ stronger person sat on me and handcuffed my hands behind me. I struggled against my bonds and turned my head to see my attackers. Fletcher was holding onto my legs and Tanith was sitting on me and grasping the handcuffs.

"Hey! What the hell?" I yelled.

"Payback time." Fletcher grinned at me and I glared daggers at him. He didn't seem fazed with Tanith on his side. They dragged me into the house.

I was sitting on my bed scowling with Fletcher watching to make sure I didn't run away. Tanith had gone out of the room for something and I was extremely worried about what Fletcher revenge was. I didn't have to wait long because it was only two minutes later when Tanith walked back in with the same pink frilly dress we put on Fletcher.

"This will be even worse for you than it was for me."

I started to yell and struggle against the handcuffs and surprisingly…they broke, but damn Tanith had fast reflexes. I only had enough to throw one fireball – which missed – before Tanith had me pinned again. She charged Fletcher with dressing me while she held onto my arms and he seemed to enjoy his job as my torturer. I turned my attention to Tanith.

"Tanith! Why are you helping him? I thought you were my friend!" I cried.

"Payback for wolf whistling to me and Ghastly."

"And that is worth _this?"_

"Of course not Val, don't be silly. This is just fun."

I gave up struggling and sat down quietly, determined to punish them. I was going to have to steal that camera too. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that yeah-Tanith had a camera.

When they had finished forcing me into the dress, Fletcher stood in front of me and pursed his lips.

"I'm not going to shave you because you look much prettier _with _your hair, I think. However-" He walked into the other room and came back with a huge, bubblegum pink bow. My scowl deepened and I started to struggle again.

When they had finished, there were scorch marks all over the walls and even a door blown in as a result of my struggles and the lack of magic bound shackles.

"Now." Fletcher stated. "Tanith and I are going to teleport away so you can't kill us." And they did, however it was only ten seconds later when I heard a shuffle of feet behind me and I lashed out, not caring who it was. It was Fletcher. For once I didn't catch him by surprise and he grabbed my hand as I went to punch him, but instead of letting go, he held it to his face. I tried to pull away.

"Now we're even." He whispered in my ear. "So I can forgive you now." He finished with a smile. He stepped closer and I shivered. That was odd, because I had never thought of Fletcher that way before, but with his breath on my neck I couldn't resist the pull toward him. When he leaned in to kiss me, I let him. He put his hands around my waist and pressed me against the wall as the kiss got deeper and I moaned. I put my arms around his neck and we continued like that for several minutes until I could take it no longer. I broke away and leaned over, gasping for breath. Fletcher smiled and put his lips back to my ear. He seemed to be hiding laughter from something immensely amusing.

"Did you want to go for a walk?" He asked. I was going to agree to anything he said and followed him out the door.

We walked around for an hour and people stared at us and I didn't know why and I didn't care. We stopped and sat on the bench and again I got the idea that there was something hugely funny that Fletcher wasn't telling me about. It was getting annoying now.

"Fletcher, seriously. What. Is. So. Funny?" He was about to open his mouth to answer when a man suddenly broke through from the ground in front of them and stared at me.


	7. A Stolen Shirt

Fletcher's Pov

"What. The. HELL!" Sanguine yelled and then started laughing so hard so no sound came out and he just stood there clapping his hands like a retarded seal. Val glared at him, wondering what he was on. He finally gained a little bit of composure, although he looked like he was about to throw up. I laughed.

"I'm a homicidal maniac and even _I _find that disturbing!" Val frowned and then her eyes widened. She looked down and paled when she saw that she was still wearing the dress. Sanguine kept laughing at her and she gave him a death glare. It was terrifying. She had gathered up a huge fireball in her hand and was about to throw it when Tanith strolled up. She saw Val still in the dress and fell down on the floor laughing so hard that tears were pouring down her cheeks. She looked back and forth between them then smiled evilly. They instantly stopped laughing.

"You think this is funny?" She said in an almost inaudible voice. Then she looked at Tanith and pointed at Sanguine. "_He_ has a crush on you." She told Tanith with a smug grin, anticipating the reaction.

Sanguine paled and then turned red with embarrassment. Val walked up right in front of him and looked him in the eye.

"Don't mess with me." She walked back and stole my shirt and then walked behind a tree. Meanwhile, Tanith had run away and was retching behind a bush and Sanguine had run away crying.

Valkyrie had gotten payback on the both of them at the same time. And with only six words too.

Man, she was good.

Tanith's Pov

I came out from behind the bush and washed my mouth out with somebody's side tap. I walked over to a shirtless Fletcher at the same time Val came out from behind the tree. The dress was gone and in it's place she was wearing Fletcher's shirt instead. It was long enough to cover the important bits but it was still incredibly short and I saw Fletcher eyeing her up and down. I nudged him.

"Pervert." I muttered. He shrugged. He put his arms around her and my eyebrows shot through the roof.

"Since when has this been going on?" I demanded. Valkyrie smirked.

"Since about 30 seconds after Fletcher teleported you away."

"Oh. Okay then."

Valkyrie's Pov

After teleporting back to Gordon's, we all congregated into my bedroom and talked about the most random things, cause we are just awesome like that. We got bored after a while and decided to play a game where it started of as me and Fletcher fighting against Tanith. Me and Tanith weren't allowed to use magic although Fletcher was allowed to teleport because he wasn't as good a fighter. It took us almost twenty minutes, but we finally got Tanith pinned and Fletcher decided to have a bit of fun and tie her hands behind her. Then it was Fletcher and I. It turned out that his teleporting abilities were a bit too much of an advantage and he had me pinned in fifteen minutes. He tied me back to back with Tanith. Of course that was when the door to the bedroom was opened and Skulduggery strolled in, and he still had his façade on from his 'errands'. His eyebrows shot open and his jaw dropped when he saw the scene before him. Tanith and me were tied onto the floor and I had Fletcher's shirt. Fletcher was standing up with his arms crossed over his bare chest. Skulduggery finally got his wits back and yelled at Fletcher,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"


	8. Shy Little Girl

**Okay okay. I know it has been a long time and although I had my reasons and explained them, I would still like to apolo-OW! I SAID I HAD MY REASONS! WHY WOULD YOU HIT ME? Anyway, I would still like to apologise (glares at guilty person) for not updating for so long, I wanted a long chapter to make up for it and still couldn't manage it through my assignments, tiredness and lack of motivation. BUT I did my best for you guys and managed a chapter of middling length.**

Valkyrie's Pov

After a lot of yelling and Fletcher punching on Skulduggery's part, we finally managed to get him calm enough to explain. Skulduggery glared at Fletch, unconvinced but deciding not to argue. Well, I suppose he had the right to, it did look pretty bad. I giggled and Skulduggery turned to me and tilted his head. I stopped immediately and smirked at him instead.

"Come on Skulduggery, you have to admit that it was funny."

"Funny? You were half dressed, Tanith is always half dressed, and Fletcher had tied you both up, which could only happen if you let him."

Tanith was about to object and then looked down at her low cut, form fitting leathers and the protest died on her lips.

"Me and Tanith weren't allowed to use our powers against him because he is such a crap fighter, we already told you that."

"He couldn't have beaten Tanith though, even without her powers."

"Explained that too."

"Shut up."

"Not until you admit it was funny."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

I saw Tanith and Fletch try to ease their way out of the room but I swept my arm out without turning and Tanith crashed against the floor and was held there struggling. Skulduggery took Fletcher. I smirked and we turned to them. Tanith pouted.

"Crap."

"Aw, is the big, bad swordswoman stuck on the ground? Did she fall over or was she pushed down by the _shy little girl"_

"Shut up.""

"Great comeback."

Tanith stuck her tongue out at me.

"This is so unfair." She muttered.

"Suck it up." I told her but moved over to stand next to her.

I pursed my lips then let out and over-exaggerated sigh and hauled her up. She moved a safe distance away and I walked over to Fletcher, who had been lying there complaining.

"Skulduggery?"

Skulduggery groaned and crossed his arms grumpily, letting go of the air. I leaned down to haul up Fletcher but as soon as I grabbed his arm, he pulled on it and I tumbled on top of him. I landed with a thump and looked up, getting lost in his deep blue eyes. I smiled at him and leaned down for a kiss. I got so distracted that I was unaware of anything else until I heard a cough and growl behind me and I turned around guiltily to see Skulduggery standing there with his arms crossed and his eye sockets focused on Fletcher. Tanith was next to him grinning.

"You are really not helping your case Cain."

"Um…"

Tanith laughed but decided to help.

"Aw, come on Skul, its young love, leave them alone."

"Young _LOVE?"_ Tanith grin faded as she realized that it was the wrong thing to say and I sighed in exasperation.

"You know what she means Skulduggery."

Skulduggery visibly clenched his fists in an effort to come down and had only just managed it when Fletcher's natural instincts took over and he had to speak up.

"Although it could be more if you like, Val?" He said, looking at me suggestively and winking. I rolled my eyes at him and shoved him off.

"Um…" I repeated as I saw Skulduggery hovering of the ground with anger literally pouring off of him.

"Uh oh, now you've done it Fletcher." Tanith whispered. Fletcher gulped. "Although," she continued, "I have always loved a good fight."

That was all she managed to say before Skulduggery leaped and tackled Fletcher to the ground.

"How DARE you say that, you disrespectful…" Skulduggery paused while trying to think of a suitable threat without swearing. "DOLLOP HEAD!"

"You really need to stop watching Merlin, Skulduggery. You're over 400 years old for god's sake and it is making you lose the wittiness and egotistical edge in your replies, although I must admit it is rather humorous to watch a 400 year old skeleton call a 20-year-old boy a dollop head. Not to mention that the three of us together could easily beat you in a fight because we are just that awesome so you shouldn't even try."

There was silence and somewhere a cricket chirped as everyone stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"I don't think you need to worry about Skulduggery losing the wittiness and egotistical edge to his replies Val, because you seem to have stolen them."

"I have n-" I stopped midsentence and gasped in horror when I realized that she was right. "Oh no!"

Skulduggery cocked his head cleared his throat before turning back to Fletcher.

"_Anyway, _you do not speak to my incredibly immature partner in such a way, despite the fact she is mentally incompetent and most likely does not understand what you are saying half the time anyway."

"Shut up Skulduggery."

Tanith smirked. "Much better, Val."

"Thank you."

Fletcher was still looking up at Skulduggery terrified.

"It was just a joke!"

Tanith butted in again.

"It may be a joke to you, Val and even me, but Skulduggery is an old codger and like a father to Val and _probably _doesn't like you making inappropriate innuendos in front of him."

"I don't want him making them ever."

"Whatever, I don't care. However, like I said I enjoy a good fight and since Skul has calmed down we need to fire him up again! So…Why don't me and the old codger sit out here and gossip about all the cute and eligible men around and you two go upstairs and um…have some fun."

During this Skulduggery was getting tenser and tenser until he suddenly snapped and launched himself at Tanith who dodged him easily and laughed.

"Come on, Val. I think he needs to have some payback after hurting your boyfriend."

"I can take care of myself!" Fletcher yelled and Tanith snorted.

"Whatever. Val?"

I smirked and jumped up beside Tanith and stuck my tongue out at Skulduggery like I was three years old.  
>"Come on Skulduggery, Tanith was right to call you a old codger, you move slower than Kenspeckle!"<p>

Skulduggery roared again and Tanith and me laughed in unison, throwing out punches and kicks until Skulduggery smashed through a door…and got stuck in the toilet. We looked at him and smirked.

"Well, that was easier than expected." I said smugly.

"I am surprised that he can even get stuck in the toilet considering he's nothing but a bag of bones." Tanith said randomly and I nodded in agreement.

"Oh wait!" I said and moved over to the struggling Skulduggery and activated his façade tattoos, allowing us to see his frustrated expression and his bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

Tanith clipped a pair of bound handcuffs on him and dragged him out of the toilet. Skulduggery struggled but went along considering her couldn't use magic or hit anyone. Me, Tanith and Fletcher could not stop laughing as we clipped a hook through the back of his expensive suit and hung him from a flagpole. **(Don't ask how they managed it, it is beyond me.)**

"This is cruel." He whimpered.

"We know." We sang without a shred of remorse and laughed again.

Suddenly Skulduggery's façade changed into one of pure triumph and he pointed to someone behind them and we all turned to see who it was. Kenspeckle walked up randomly and studied Skulduggery's predicament with amusement.

"Kenspeckle, they said you move slow!" Skulduggery said as if expecting him to do something.

"And?"

"Punish them or something and help me. You couldn't possibly leave the amazing moi hanging up here."

Kenspeckle raised an eyebrow at me and turned back to Skulduggery.

"Meh." He said and started hitting Skulduggery with a stick.

**I know it was bad but it is the best I got so don't-OW WHO KEEPS DOING THAT! …so don't throw stuff at me, including the Skulduggery hitting stick. Feel free to review…or not. Either way, thanks for reading and I will shut up now.**


	9. Bone Head and Porcupine Boy

**I know it has been a long time and I'm sorry for not updating. You're reviews motivated me again and this is what came out of it. Hope you enjoy. I have another chapter but I am not going to put it up just yet. Also I am going to start making more short chapters instead of less long ones. Thanks for your patience everyone! Also I am going to start dedicating the capters to my reviewers, but if there are multiple reviewers to each chapter you might have to share =P (for this chapter I am putting up everyone that has reviewed so far.**

**~Dedicated to milomeepit, FiFiZeeeFlowertot, SymetricallyObsessed, Blaze Repose, Deactivated. Ciao, Mademise Morte, and Chrysanth Florence **

Fletcher's Pov

I could barely contain my laughter as Skulduggery stepped out the door pouting. If his skin had been real in the first place it would have been bruised and battered all over. Not even the great Skulduggery Pleasant could stand up to the intimidating presence of Kenspeckle Grouse which meant that when Kenspeckle wanted to hit him with a stick, then Skulduggery would have to sit there and be hit. I chuckled again as I stepped out behind him.

"I have to admit Skulduggery, it is good to see _you _being the one beaten up for once after all the times you have done it to me." I chuckled and he glared at me viscously and for once I wasn't scared. I smirked.

"You had better wipe that smile off your face Fletcher or it will be wiping the floor in less than a second." He threatened. My grin got even wider.

"But I don't think your partner would like that too much Skulduggery, after all we _are _going out now."

Skulduggery shivered.

"And a more horrendous thought I couldn't imagine. Also does that mean you need your _girlfriend_ to protect you?" He jeered triumphantly.

"Yes." I said simply and Skulduggery frowned.

"Well that didn't work out quite how I planned it."

"I know."

"But I'm still going to hurt you."

"Try."

Skulduggery's façade gained a wicked smile and that was the warning I needed to teleport as Skulduggery's fist flew through the air where I had been less than a moment before and appearing behind him.

"No teleporting, you could at least fight fairly, porcupine boy."

"Well guess what? I don't fight fair, bone head."

"Obviously."

He threw another punch and I dodged again easily, amazingly calm. Before I knew it I was teleporting every half second and laughing hysterically. Skulduggery just seemed to get madder as I laughed that when he finally got a hit in I got massively winded and doubled over in pain. Now Skulduggery laughed and went to hit me again, only to have his fist meet solid shadows. He cried out and pulled his hand back, hopping up and down and whining.

"Enough." Val said in a no nonsense voice and I held back a smirk.

She crouched down beside me and held up my head.

"You okay Fletch?"

"Fine."

I started to stand and pretended to hold in my pain in a weak attempt at false bravado. Val face immediately changed into one of concern as she held him down.

"Don't get up Fletch, I'll deal with him."

At the last statement Skulduggery's façade paled and he ran away.

"Chicken." She muttered.

As soon as Skulduggery was out of sight she dropped my head in disgust.

"You are such a girl." She muttered as I winced in pain.

"I thought you wanted to help me?"

"Um no, just because we are going out, it doesn't mean I have to save you from every fight."

She got a wicked glint in her eye as she said this and grinned.

"Uh oh, I know that look. What are you planning?"

Val didn't answer but dragged me unwillingly out into the back yard.


	10. Lots and lots of chocolate

Tanith's Pov

"Okay Fletcher. Duck!" That was all the warning I gave before sending a fist towards Fletcher's stomach. It struck him square before he could even squeal. "Come on Fletcher! You move slower than Skulduggery, even when we have the Skulduggery hitting stick to urge him on."

"Do not." Fletcher muttered and then squealed as I sent a kick towards him. I sighed in exasperation when he disappeared just before my foot made contact. I stumbled and fell using my hands to flip myself back up before I hit the grounds. I heard a laugh and Val rolled her eyes at me.

"I thought we were training Fletcher, Tanith. Not doing cartwheels." I didn't react other than pursing my lips and turning away from her. I'd get her back later.

I heard a shuffle of feet behind me and spoke without turning.

"I said duck Fletcher, not teleport. That's cheating." I sounding more like a sulky child than I acted but didn't care.

"I'm insulted. I don't fight anything like Fletcher. God help me if I did." I felt a grin cross my face as I heard the voice that was not Fletchers.

"Hey Ghastly. Sorry, Fletcher hasn't teleported back to his training yet so I thought he was you. I think he's run away."

"Well, you _are _scary." He said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why, thank you. I assume you meant that as a good thing?"

"Of course I did. I would never say anything bad about you. Also, your even more beautiful when you're acting scary."

"I guess I'll just have to act scary all the time then." I said threateningly, but anyone would be able to detect the joking tone underneath. During the whole conversation, Ghastly and I had been moving closer and closer until he was able to wrap his arm around me.

"Ew! Get a room…Wait, I have a better idea. I think _I _am going to leave. Have, um…_fun."_

I didn't answer her but instead tilted my head back as Ghastly leaned down to press his lips to mine. I wound my arms around his neck as the kiss got more urgent and leaned up so I could reach better. But of course, as always happens when anyone gets a moment like this, Skulduggery burst in.

"All right children. This is inappropriate behavior to exhibit in another's house. Cut it out now"

"Why do you care? I said briefly. "It's not you're house."

"I really couldn't care less. I really just wanted you guys to stop so I can make you do paperwork." He seemed smug while Ghastly seemed uncomfortable.

"Uh oh. Big mistake Skulduggery" He said. I finally let go of Ghastly and turned towards Skulduggery, tilting my head to the side, my face like stone as my eyes filled with anger and mischief.

"You. Disrupted. Us. So. You. Could. Make. Us. Do. PAPERWORK!"

Skulduggery visibly flinched and shrank back as Tanith stalked towards him. A random stick came out of nowhere and Tanith held it in the air like a baseball bat. Skulduggery started walking back slowly.

"No. Please no. Its….Its…" His voice was panicked and he couldn't finish his sentence, so Tanith finished it for him.

"The Skulduggery hitting stick." Tanith laughed manically and swung the bat, taking Skulduggery head clean off.

"Ow!" He said and Tanith glared at his head rolling around on the floor.

"You're dead. Stop complaining."

"I may be dead but having me _head _knocked off still hurts, you know." Skulduggery seemed hurt at her words and wasted no time in telling her so.

"Don't. Care." Tanith raised the bat for another swing, when she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening inside. She paused as she heard Val's voice drifting through the house.

"Tanith! Stop canoodling! Guess what I bought!" I gave a short laugh. _Canoodling._

"What!"

"Chocolate! Lots and lots of chocolate!" I laughed in delight and dropped the bat.

"Yay!" I screamed in excitement and I heard Skulduggery whimper and repeat Ghastly's earlier sentiment.

"Uh oh. I think I'd prefer the Skulduggery hitting stick."

**And that's it folks! I have grown bored of this story and moved over to Merlin fanfiction, but I thank everyone who read it and I am sorry if any of you are disappointed that it is finished. Thank you for all of your support and goodbye. (ps. If any of you are Merlin fans, feel free to read my Mergana story, **_**Betrayal**_**)**


End file.
